


Snow Angels

by SkeletalKitsune



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletalKitsune/pseuds/SkeletalKitsune
Summary: Standing in the snow, Rock asks Bass a very serious question-- one that shows the depth of the situation they are currently in.





	Snow Angels

“Hey, I want to ask you something.” Rock asked.  
Bass didn’t look at Rock when he started speaking, his words a sweet chocolate blend of tones. Angel kisses upon the ears, soothing the throbbing heart and shattered soul housed within him. There was no reply, but that was all the soldier needed in order to continue. “Do you think, in a hundred years, people will remember us?” The wind carried the snow in flurries across the endless landscape. Dancing snowflakes that reached forward as though they had somewhere to be.  
Red eyes settled upon their former enemy. Rock stood there, bundled up tightly in a parka, snow pants, boots, gloves, and a scarf. He had a hood, but it rested unused and filled with snow in between the robot’s shoulder blades. Bass would never forget the clothes that he wore that day, the clothes that the little blue bomber adorned. His boots were just barely too big, but they were soft and filled with fake fur, tinted a midnight black. His pants were puffy, but fit him better than the shoes did, colored a deep marine. That parka, Iceman got it for him ages ago. It was old, tattered, with patchwork done on it. There was fake fur within it, making it look almost as though it were made of clouds, with the outside being the sky. Those gloves were hand knitted but they too had holes. The bunnies on the back were hardly recognizable for what they were. In the end it proved their age… Something Bass never wanted to really think about.  
“I don’t know… I want to say they will, but…” Bass trailed off, unsure of what he wanted to say. Once upon a time he would have declared with such a bravery that they would have been remembered-- their fights were legendary. But so much time has passed since then. The world they had come to know had begun to die. Falling apart gradually as an era of life came to a close.  
“He’s going to replace me…”  
Out of all the things that he expected Rock to say, that wasn’t it. Bass turned to face the child, eyes wide. He could see those tears beginning to manifest despite the smile that was on his face. It was fake, out of all these years they’ve been together he had learned to spot the difference between a true smile and a fake one. They quickly fell from those eyes and trailed down his reddened cheeks, taking snowflakes which had congregated on his eyelashes with them. They melted with the heated tears which soon found themselves frozen at the edges of his face, just about ready to fall.  
“Dr Light… Papa… he’s going to replace me. I know he is. Or at least I know my brother will replace me overall. I don’t know if he means to but I know it’ll happen and--” A choked sob escaped him, forced from his lungs like some suppressed wind. “I don’t want to be forgotten. But at the same time… After everything that’s happened, I wonder if that’d be the only way to find peace. Being forgotten.”  
Snow collected in the boy’s brown hair, ice crystals which formed along his mahogany strands, he looked almost like an angel. An angel that was lost in the blizzard which encompassed them even as they stood at the edge of the forest which surrounded the Light household. Something about the lonely air he carried felt almost welcome in the snowfields that they stood within. He was so purely beautiful, and yet at the same time, so cold to the touch. Rock was warm hearted, but his actual life held none of the warmth to be expected of someone as beautiful as him.  
Bass had no idea how he had managed to have him and as he stood there he felt his heart crumble and turn to dust, blown away by the gusts that rushed passed, ever in a hurry to chill some unforeseen place. “No, you’re not going to be replaced, I really don’t think that’s the case.” Rock turned to him and now, seeing him completely, hit him the hardest. His eyes were bottomless oceans, stare too long and you will be swallowed up by the waves.  
‘Welcome to the end of the world, here there be monsters-- Beware, here there be dragons.’  
There was almost a pleading look in that face. A look that was begging for some form of peace, some form of reprieve from everything that he has gone through. “What makes you so sure, Bass?” A gentle embrace, a gentle hold as they stood together in the snowfall. Bass couldn’t help it, after everything they’ve been through together he just couldn’t help but wish to return the favor.  
Once upon a time he was forgotten, lost to the world in an endless void, just wandering for god knows how long. He lost hope and collapsed, everything felt wrong… His ‘father’ didn’t want him, one failure too many which equated in Bass being worth less than scrap. The damage, however, was already done. There are no laws in this world that protects robots. Should nobody claim them to reform them, then they will be destroyed mercilessly. The robot master was a wanted criminal by all means. He had no energy to fight and he expected that the end would come-- the final defeat. The execution.  
When he heard that someone claimed to reform him, claimed to bring him back, he was hoping it was Wily. He prayed that in some way he had forgiven him for his failures. What he didn’t expect was to wind up in Light labs. At first Bass wouldn’t let Rock anywhere near him. He wouldn’t eat the food offered to him. Wouldn’t let him adjust the wires or fix any of the damages. He wouldn’t even listen to him when he talked. Living an existence like that gets lonely. It’s hard to carry on with, especially when in the end it was obvious was really was lacking in his life.  
It started with eating the food Rock gave him. When he was distracted the other would begin those repairs. It wasn’t unlike tricking a wild animal, but one could suppose that’s all that was needed.  
Time carried on, it was a long process that people found was impossible to accomplish, but eventually Rock got through that stone encased heart. Bass remembered their first kiss. Their first embrace. The first time he held Rock’s hand. He remembered how at first he did nothing but hurt the boy, sting his heart, as though afraid that showing kindness would make him less. It was… sickening. And something he regretted now. It hurt him to know that he had probably caused so much pain to someone who genuinely cared for him.  
Rock was patient however… And with time, Bass found himself truly loving. He found himself falling in love with him, once that was truly admitted and recognized it seemed like the world grew so much better. He realized that the thing he was missing wasn’t strength, it wasn’t the status of being better-- in fact he found that in many ways he was better than Rock, and visa versa. But it was the fact he had nobody for him.  
He was alone.  
During late night heartache Rock was always there for him, and now during one of the rare times where the broken soldier finally opened up, he wanted to be there for him. He didn’t want to shun him away because that’s not what the blue bomber did. He remembered waking Rock up in the middle of the night. He remembered opening up and venting out those closed off emotions. He remembered asking for help, some form of advice or way to get better… But never once did the hero ask for the same courtesy.  
It was almost as though he believed that because he sacrificed himself, nobody needed to carry the burden he had on his shoulders.  
“I know because I was forgotten once…” Bass stated, the wind muffled his words and carried them far off, and yet he knew that Rock heard them. “But then I was remembered…” He smiled down at the boy, despite the fact that he knew he couldn’t see him with his face buried into his chest.  
“By who?” That voice was so innocent and pure, and yet so riddled with things that some adults have never seen. “By you.” Rock was silent, he didn’t know how to respond, silence encompassed them. The embrace wouldn’t last forever, nothing did, so the child pulled away. He looked up to Bass with those pleading eyes before nodding. He turned to his left and looked at a patch of ground. He approached it and began to brush away the snow with his poorly gloved hands. Two stones were revealed, engraved and wearing away.  
‘HERE LIES RUSH; HE GUARDED HIS OWNER UNTIL THE VERY END; XX/XX/XXXX - XX/XX/XXXX’  
‘HERE LIES TREBLE; HIS HOWLING WILL FOREVER BE HEARD WITHIN THE WIND; XX/XX/XXXX - XX/XX/XXXX’  
Rock removed a few dog treats from his pockets and set them down on the gravesite. He liked to believe that the dogs ate them somehow, but a part of him knew that it was just squirrels, raccoons, and other scavengers. Even if ghosts did exist, robots would probably be excused, especially robot dogs. “Are you going to be okay?” Bass asked as he saw those tears fall from his face, the robot’s voice hitching as sobs choked out of his throat. To say he didn’t miss Treble was a lie, but he knew that Rock missed Rush so much more, given how the dog died… He couldn’t blame him.  
“Y-Yeah…” He pushed himself up from where he was kneeling on the ground, turning to Bass. “Let’s go home.” Rock took Bass’ hand and onward they trudged through the snowfields. Bass pointed out paw prints in the snow, they were obviously that of a fox, but it was nice to make pretend that it wasn’t. It was nice to believe that it was the dogs going to get their daily treat once again.  
The door creaked open, it was old and falling apart. The two took off their winter clothes, overwhelmed by the heat. “Who’s there!?” An old voice came from the living room.  
Rock brushed his tears away and choked down a whimper as he moved to the living room. “It’s me Papa.” Bass followed quietly behind. “And who are you exactly?” Light had been deteriorating for a long time now, they suspected that he’d suffer just like his parents and his grandparents, so on so forth. “I’m your son… Rock.” The man brushed it off. “I don’t have any children!” These were the days that hurt the most… When Light couldn’t remember him or Roll. He didn’t have much left.  
The conversation was a dead end, it never went anywhere. So Rock just went back to his bedroom with Bass. Roll welcomed them home, but it never felt the same. They curled up together on top of warm sheets and comforters, missing the days where they would be fighting side by side instead of stranded in this island of a house.  
“Hey Bass…?”  
“Yes Rock?”  
“Will you always remember me?”  
“...Forever and always.”


End file.
